


First Times in the Garden of Eden

by jlillymoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, mention of mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John Watson saw Sam.... and the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times in the Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my attempt at a first time. John lock~ish and Mormor~ish. These things are slightly implied, but not directly mentioned.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> The title comes from the idea that the garden of eden was in the middle east.  
> Thank you to moonweaver30 for helping with my bad habit of letting my fingers write at a different speed than my brain and fixing all the things I missed!

The first time John saw Sam, she was stumbling around the market in Kabul, wearing a bright blue scarf as a makeshift Hijab and holding something in her hand. Her ivory skin and bright green eyes were enough to make her stand out, but her head dress had slipped and sliver of sunlight hit her almost white blonde hair created a halo around her small head. John smiled at himself and shook his head. He had stuffed his hands into his jeans and walked closer to where she was standing, talking to a shop owner.

John cleared his throat when he got closer to her and she shifted her eyes away from the man she was trying to communicate with. John felt the icy stare of her emerald eyes turn on him.

“Yes?” she demanded, whirling the rest of her body towards him. John was not a tall man, but he towered over the woman he was now receiving a death glare from.  
“Hello. I was wondering if I could be of service?” he offered, his voice confident and a touch smug. Sam huffed a bit at him and chewed on her lower lip, trying to decide if she should speak to the British officer or walk away and continue to try her luck elsewhere. She sighed and raised her right hand towards John.

“Maybe.” she said, her voice a mixture of accents and John gave her a half smile in encouragement. “I’m trying to find my brother. He’s been missing for two weeks now. No one has seen him and I’m worried.” John looked down in her hand to see a photograph. A family photograph of herself and a taller man, besotted with his sister, smiling at her on the steps to the National Gallery sometime in a past Spring.

“He’s here in Afghanistan?” he asked, looking back into her green eyes, fire dying some and the pleasant shape softening some. Her face was less defensive and more carefully reserved. John couldn’t tell if she was ready to trust him yet and he understood. Stranger in a strange land and all that. He cleared his throat.  
“Yes. British officer. Your lovely country seems to have lost him.” she sneered.

‘Your lovely country’ he mused over in his mind. She was his sister, but she didn’t see herself as British. ‘Interesting’ John hummed to himself. “I’m sorry to say that I don’t recognize him. But if you would like I can take you to one of the local spots that a few of the lads frequent on their days off. At this point they will most likely be pissed and their tongues will be loose. You never know what we can find.” John offered.

Sam stood with her hands on her hips for a moment considering the offer. It would be nice if she could get to speak to some of the other soldiers that served with her brother and maybe piece together what had happened to him, but at the same time, she was wary of this blonde British man standing in front of her. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and thought for a moment. Her breathing stilled as she realized that she had forgotten her training as she let her tell be seen by this man. She released her lip and nodded her head. John smiled at her and reached out to pull her scarf across her head where it had slipped.

“I’m John.” he said. 

“Sam.”

“Lovely to meet you, Sam.” John offered his arm to her. “Shall we?” John was in full flirt mode and Sam seemed to be wary of it.

“Fine.” she answered, ignoring his arm.

John let his hands hang loose at his sides as he lead the way out of the market and towards another part of the neighborhood they were in. He decided to keep quiet, to him it seemed that Sam was wary and cautious about to whom she talked and about what. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head as they walked. He smiled a bit as he wondered why she appeared so guarded. He mused to himself that something kept her from being emotional in her mission, but he was sure that she was on a mission.

They arrived at the small cafe that many of the servicemen in the allied services had turned into a local watering hole. He pushed through the doors, feeling the cooler air of the darkened room cast a blessing over his skin.

“Alright, then?” John asked, as he turned toward Sam. She nodded her head, holding it high as every set of eyes turned towards her. She slid her hand up to her hair and removed her scarf. In this place it was safe for her to appear as she was. A non native woman.

“Fine.” she muttered. She scanned the room, meeting eyes of various service men and clutched the photo of her brother in her hand tighter. She wasn’t sure if she was going to make any further progress, but the man at her side had offered help. More help than the entire British government had offered to date.  
John gently took Sam by her elbow and guided her to the first table. “Excuse me, lads, this lovely lady is looking for her brother. He’s British and MIA. Can you tell us if you’ve seen him?” John asked the other soldiers at the table. They looked at the picture that Sam had thrust in towards the center of the table and shook their heads.

An hour later, John and Sam had talked to every service man in the makeshift pub and were no further ahead than they had been when they met in the market.

“I’m sorry.” John said, slumping into an empty chair. “I was hopeful that someone might recognize him.”

“Thank you for the help.” Sam said, her tone tense and clipped.

“Can I at least buy you a drink?” John asked. Sam nodded her head, sliding into a chair next to John. She was wary herself and tired. “What will you have?”

“Anything.” she waved her hand absently at John and he nodded. He rose and went to the countertop that acted as a bar, purchasing two beers. He returned and placed one in front of Sam. She smiled her thanks and took a long pull off of the cold brew.

“Thanks.” she offered again. John smiled.

“May I ask you a question?” She shrugged and he cleared his throat. “Your accent is… different. And earlier you said that my government hadn’t done much to help you. But if he’s your brother…”

“Ah. I was wondering when you would get around to that.” Sam said with a chuckled. She took another long pull from her bottle and looked at John. “I was born in London, the same as my brother, but our parents divorced when we were young. Our mother and I went back to America where she was from and my brother remained with our father in London. I visited frequently and he came to America often as well. I feel more American than British, but years of trying to erase the British tone from my voice has not been successful.”

“Interesting.” John said. “And what made you come looking for him yourself?”

“I was in Yemen on business. My mother called me when she found out he had been missing for a week at that point. Father refused to do anything about it. He’s still a bit put off that the golden boy didn’t go into the family business and decided to join the army instead. I’m sure that on some level, he’s looking for my brother too, but he’s not enlisting all his resources. Being a peer of the realm does have it’s advantages after all.”

John watched as Sam began to let her guard down and open up in front of him. She was beautiful and heart broken at the loss of her brother. John wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. To soothe the ache he saw in her soul. He wondered how much of that was sexual attraction and how much was the doctor in him.

“Hungry?” he asked after a bit. Sam smiled, shyly and nodded. 

“My hotel has a lovely restaurant. Please, allow me to buy you dinner. In appreciation for trying to help me.” Sam asked. John considered his options. He didn’t need to be back at the base until the next afternoon and he had nothing else planned. Maybe a little normal dining and the companionship of a lovely woman was just what he needed.

“Sounds nice.” he said. They got up from the table and Sam took a moment to place her scarf back over her hair before exiting the building.

They walked along the streets in silence, watching the sun set in the west. The night was finally beginning to cool, but the heat of the sun was still pouring out from the stone of the buildings. John followed Sam through the streets and they emerged near the city center, the more modern and European part of the town. John wondered if he was dressed enough for the restaurant, but Sam seemed to sense his hesitation and lay her hand on his bare arm.

“You’re dress fine.” she said before letting him go and dashing across the street. He followed after a beat and they climbed the few stairs into the modern and higher class hotel. 

Sam made a beeline for the front desk, checking for messages before sighing loudly at the lack there of and turning to where John was standing, at parade rest.  
She smiled sadly and motioned with her head to have him follow her towards the restaurant across the lobby.

The maitre d’ gave Sam a little bow as she approached the entrance and swooped away. Sam followed him to a table in the back and he held out a chair for her. John settled into the chair across from her and looks at his plate for a moment. It had been a long time since John had seen real china or sat in a soft chair to eat. Mess on the base was functional and often they had decent food, but the idea of sitting somewhere with china and linen almost made him bolt for the door. He no longer belonged here. Sam’s little tinkling laugh brought his eyes up and she smiled at him.

“Overwhelmed?” she purred. John smiled a bit and took in a deep breath.

“A bit. It’s been… a while.”

“How long have you been in country?” Sam asked. The busboy brought over water and a soft sliced baguette. Sam pulled out a piece and began to break it up with her fingers before nibbling on it. John watched her mouth in rapture, suddenly wondering how the shift between them happened without him noticing. His trousers became a little tighter and he was sure that he was blushing at the idea of having impure thoughts while someone was eating bread.

“Three years.” he said, his voice steadier than he thought it would be.

The rest of the meal was a blur to John. He didn’t taste the food nor could he remember what he had ordered. Sam placed her hand on John’s arm and his attention snapped up to her ice blue eyes.

“Join me for a nightcap, in my room?” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, licking his dry lips with the tip of his pink tongue.

“Never been more sure.” John nodded and they escaped the restaurant together. The ride up to her floor in the elevator was coated in tension standing near each other, but not touching. The electric spark between them threatened to ignite the air around them and John let out a little huff of breath when they finally reached her floor.

Sam opened the door to her room and John followed her in. She lead the way in, placing her bag and scarf on the sofa of her suite. She leaned against it for a moment when John decided enough was enough.

John crossed the room in a few steps and grabbed Sam by her upper arms, spinning her around to face him. She smiled at his sudden take charge personality and he pressed his lips against her lush pink ones. The kiss turned deadly in a moment and John felt Sam open her lips a touch, allowing him entrance to her mouth. His tongue slid past her lips and found her’s instinctually. His hands ran down her slender form and across to pull at her hips. She moaned a bit as he trailed his lips from her mouth across her jaw to her neck. She let her head hang back and John’s tongue trailed down to her collarbone. He nipped lightly at the skin and Sam grabbed John’s short hair with one hand and his ass with the other. 

John stepped back, both to take a breath and to get control of himself so he didn’t come in his pants like a teenager. Sam began to move towards the bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went. John took a breath and followed, his clothes mimicking the trail she created.

The bed was large and high. John climbed up on the mattress and laid down next to Sam, her slender and golden form, like an offering. John traced his fingers across her skin and between her pert breasts. Slowly, he pressed her onto her back and began to taste each part of her skin. His lips found the erect nipples on her breasts. While rolling one nipple between the fingers of his left hand, he began lavishing attention on the other with his mouth and tongue. Tugging on it with his teeth caused Sam to arch her back and moan loudly under him. John felt each beat of the moan go straight to his already hard cock. John’s mouth began to forge a path down her side to her hip and Sam shifted as his fingers lightly skimmed the surface of her thighs. Her legs fell open and John climbed between them settling one of her knees on his shoulder. His lips fluttered over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before turning his attention to the glistening treasure found between her legs.

John’s tongue darted in and out of each fold and breathed in her scent as he added his fingers. Sam let out a string of moans and groans as well as nonsense words as John kept his attention focused on her pleasure. He felt her hands in his hair, gripping and pulling as she tumbled over the edge, panting and yelling as she came. John smiled at his success and gently removed her leg from his shoulder before climbing up the bed to hover over her.

Sam’s fingers skimmed over the reddened and sensitive flesh of his cock causing John to gasp. He hadn’t fully ignored the throbbing between his own legs, but he knew that too much tactile stimulation wasn’t going to help prolong the situation. He stuttered out a breath and felt the coolness of the condom Sam slid over his length. He almost cried out as her fingers dragged the latex down his shaft and he had a brief and vague thought as to where the condom had come from.  
Instinct took over as John took Sam’s mouth back to his and she shifted to allow him to enter her. In one quick thrust, he mounted her. She moaned as her sensitive flesh was assaulted by his full length. John set a slow rhythm at first, but found he had gone too long without the feel of a woman around him and his self control was rapidly dwindling. 

John became a being of sensation only. The tight wet channel he was thrusting into, the heat of the body under his, nails biting sharp line along the skin of his back, sweat mixing on their skin, soft moans and dirty curses that filled his ears as they moved towards their own release.

His vision whited out as he pushed in for a final time, spilling into the latex he wore while Sam shuddered with her own release under him. His arms were shaking from the effort of holding the majority of his weight off of her, so he rolled off to the side instead of crushing her as his strength gave out. They lay panting in the cool air of the room for a moment, each caught up in their own storm of post coital bliss before John reached down and pulled the condom off of his already softening cock. He rose from the bed with great effort and staggered into the bathroom to dispose of it and clean himself off a bit. 

John returned to the room and it was dimmer than it had been. Sam was curled up under the duvet and he hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he should rejoin her in the bed or leave. Sam smiled at him and patted the empty spot on the mattress next to her. He climbed into the bed and pulled the duvet over himself. Sam curled against him and he pulled her close as he could. Neither of them said a word as they both drifted off to sleep.

Sam awoke in the early dawn, to find the bed empty and sheets where John had slept cold to the touch. Sam found a small note scribbled out and placed on her jacket when she went to the sitting room of the suite to look for him, already knowing he was gone.

“Thank you for last night. It was much needed. Good luck in finding you brother. John.”

John remembered the pretty, but broken blonde woman for weeks after, even wondering what had happened to her while he lay in a hospital bed, recovering from the reconstructive surgery that attempted to put his arm back together when a sniper’s bullet ripped it apart. He wondered if she ever found her brother and if he would ever see her again. He shook his head to dispel the thought. Who would want a broken ex soldier with no prospects, a busted arm and bum leg. He was heading home.

The second time John saw Sam, he had been home for a few years and his broken person had been put back together and then broken again as he watched his best friend jump from the top of a building. 

John didn’t recognize her at first. Her head was down and she was consoling a tall blonde man who was while not actively crying at the moment, seemed to have been in the last few hours. He too was grieving, but John couldn’t feel any empathy towards this man. Who would grieve Jim Moriarty? Why?

John watched across the headstones as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Sam kept her arm around the man and John wondered if she had finally found her missing brother. There was enough of a resemblance that he could have been. John watched as Sam spoke to him in a low murmur, placing her hand on his arm. The taller man nodded and looked out into the cemetery. John’s eyes met his and the taller man’s face changed into a look of pure hatred and rage. Sam’s eyes snapped up to see what her brother was looking at. Her eyes narrowed and then opened in both surprise and recognition. John changed his stance as the man began to stalk across the ground towards him. Sam was following right on his heels. The blonde man stopped short and Sam came around to the side of her brother.

“Found your brother, I see.” John started, his anger and his grief threaded through each word.

“Yes.” Sam said. “I never put two and two together. Been in the states. I should have recognized you. How are you John?”

The taller man watched the exchange between Sam and John with amazement and bewilderment.

“I would be better if I wasn’t here watching to make sure the man that caused the death of my best friend was lowered into the ground so he could rot in hell.” John spat out. He sighed and looked at Sam one last time before giving her a little smile. “Take care, Sam.” he said before he walked off.

Sebastian turned to his twin sister. “What the hell was that about?”

Sam sighed as she began to herd her brother towards their waiting car. “Nothing, Seb. A long time ago and a land far away.”

“Sounds like a fairy tale.” 

“It was.” Sam said as she climbed into the car next to her brother. She watched out the window and thought about the young soldier and what happened to him, once again. She thought for not the first or last time, could she have had a happily ever after with the man she met in a market in the desert.


End file.
